Pop My Heart!
by Towa-chan
Summary: Amu has a very deep secret.She is in love with Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She is also very timid around him. It is very hard for her to tell him she loves him. And with the confusion about Tadase going around, will she ever have room to think?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Pop My Heart!

Ch1: A Typical School Day

Author Comments: Hello! I've recently watched this super cute anime called Shugo Chara and I love it! I recommend this anime for girls. If you like girly looks and romance and magic topped with action, Shugo Chara is your type!=)

Story: Hello! I am Amu Hinamori. I have three guardian characters, Ran, Miki, and Su. She's my newest guardian. I am in the ''Guardians Of Seiyo High'' club. That club is for people with guardian characters only. And that's a super strict policy.

Today is a damned Monday, so I have to get up really early. At six o'clock. Ikuto was still sleeping with Yoru on his forehead. Yikes! ''Uhum... Ikuto! Wakie wakie! I've got places to go. And people to see!'' I yelled impatiently.''Damn you Amu-koi...keep it down,'' he said softly as he threw Yoru at me. ''Marrrroww!'' Yoru screeched as he clawed on my shirt. I sighed and got ready.

I already revealed my sporty persona to everyone. So I tweaked up my uniform. I had a white leotard on with a blue checkered skirt. I had a pink tie on. I wore a short pink leg-warmer on one leg, with another longer blue one on the other leg. I wore pink tennis shoes and an elastic blue and pink striped jacket. And I put my hair in two ponytails. I wore a heart shaped hair clip. I put on a dab of blush and light lip gloss. I wore a decent amount of mascara. I don't like overdone eyelashes. Because Ikuto starts acting like a crazed perverted idiot. It's confusing.

Ikuto got ready in a jiffy and surprised me.

He smirked at my action and I squinted at him.

Ikuto-san character transformed with Yoru, making it easy to jump from the balcony. I took the easier way out the door. ''Bye-bye Amu-chan,'' chirped Ami-chan sweetly. Oh how I love my little adorable sister. But she could be quite a bitch sometimes. Yeah, I know. I don't mind my foul mouth. Ikuto's the only one I ever cussed out on. Ahh... I'm definitely not your average teen. HELL NO!

I hummed as I paced my way down the path. Miki, Ran, and Su were already out of their egg holders. It's very odd that they were so silent this morning.

I almost gagged. I caught a glimpse of Yoru giving Miki a loveydovey look. Miki was furiously blushing. I glared at Yoru. It was frickin' wrong for guardian Chara's to fall in love. So TRUE! Because Yoru is Ikuto's would be self. And Miki is My would be self. It's like me falling in love with Iku-san. Well I love him, but I truly don't know WHO he loves.

You would surprised that I fell in love with that cat-like pervert. Ikuto is nothing like me. My true self is all frilly and cozy. He is a rebellious bastard who cares less about every thing around him.

I reached school in a short amount of time. Ikuto is a senior, so he eventually had to split halls from me. I bumped into Rima and Hotori-kun. ''Hey!'' I greeted. I used to like Tadase-kun. But I can't believe I crushed on him. That is kiddy love. But my love for Iku-san... no. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. Such a young soul like me to have such deep love. I'm a fucking freshman for damn's

sake!

''Hello!'' they both greeted back. I smiled sincerely. Miki was still blushing from the morning's incident. I went like, LOL! Sorry so much! (I had to do that!) ''We have another guardians meeting. My sister Saruhi is on the brink of forming an X egg,'' Tadase informed. I nodded and walked to my classroom. If Tadase holds a meeting, it has to be at 4:30 ALWAYS. I know. I've been in this club since 5th grade and the rules have yet never changed.

After school, I bumped into Ikuto. I tripped and fell on top of Ikuto. I yelped. But to my shock, Ikuto was enjoying this. ''You bastard,''I scowled and flushed furiously. My cheeks were extremely red, they felt like they were literally on fire. I got off Ikuto and huffed. Ikuto was blushing a little to my surprise. He never blushes. And it is so damn hard to get him to.

Author Comments(2):

Do ya like it? I will take any comment. I need the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Saruhi's X Egg...

Author Comments: Hello! In this chapter, Utau and Ikuto visit the guardians. They talk about stopping Saruhi's egg from becoming an X Egg. Then that's when they meet her, she looks devastated.

Story: ''Well, I am supposed to be at the guardians meeting right now,'' I told Ikuto as we were walking down the hallway. He nodded. ''I'm coming with you,'' he said. ''Huh? I thought you don't like Tadase and the others,'' I blurted confusingly.'' Any friend of Utau's is a friend of mine,'' was all Ikuto said.

Utau Hoshina is Ikuto's little sister. It's really sad. Tsukiyomi was their last names, before they were abandoned and were adopted by the Hoshina family. Two loving parents who had no children were kind enough to take them in right off the streets. They are one of a kind, and I just know it! Even though I've never met them, I just feel it in my own heart.

I raced outside the school door. Then I stopped, and put a hand on top of my forehead so I could block out the sunlight. That way, it could be easier to see. I gestured for Ikuto to follow me. ''Over there Amu-chan!'' squeaked Ran. I followed where her hand was pointing, and I saw Tadase waving at us. I smiled and ran as fast as my athletic feet could carry me. Ikuto was Licking his hand?! He then followed me again.

I fucking freaked out in my head. That bastard! He is so perverted and disgusting at the same time. Uggghhh!

I took a seat in my assigned Joker chair. Ikuto found no place to sit, so he sat on my lap and winked at me. Then we were about an inch apart. His breath was warm...So HOT! Hoooeeeeeeeeeeeee! Holy JESUS! I'm not a pervert!

''Uhum! You can stop your love making!'' screamed a frustrated Tadase-kun. He had character changed with Kiseki, I just knew it! He could never sound so stern without Kiseki inside of him. But he showed no signs of magic in use. He didn't have a crown on his head.

I gasped. ''I-I-I...It's not my fault THIS gaki was such a perv. NOW GET OFF OF ME!'' I shrieked in embarrasment, Pushing Ikuto off of me with my last strength of energy. ''Hey Kiddy king. Everything's under controll. I'm not dating your girl, so there,'' Ikuto smirked, sitting on the ground. Yoru was sitting on top of his head, padding at Iku-san's hair. Tadase gave one last scowl and left all the others silent.

I forgot to tell you, Utau was there too, and she saw every damn thing. She knew Ikuto very well, including his perverted nature.

''So. I called in for this meeting for a reason,'' Tadase chirped, totally ditching his previous personality. Hotori-kun is so strange. ''My sister Haruhi always wanted to be popular like the guardians. She doesn't know what our club is really about, and that's good. Her hearts egg could've shattered instantly.'' We all gasped. ''Well poor little girl. Don't worry Tadase! Our duty is to protect one another,'' stated Rima. ''Hai,'' we all said. All except Ikuto and Utau. They weren't official guardians.

Kairi nodded and stared at Yaya at the same time. It was like everybody over here is in love. Except Rima. Everyone knows that Kukai and Utau are dating,even though they have major age gaps between them.

''Well. We would like to see your sister soon,'' Yaya chirped. ''Yeah. But I warn you that my sis is quite the snobby spy,'' blurted Tadase. He immediately blushed, because that wasn't his normal way of speaking. Everybody here is acting so strangely. I don't know why and I don't want to know.

Hey! Wait a minute. It could be El's love spell? You never know.

Then I felt a strange feeling. The feeling of sadness and dispair. The feeling of a crushed dream. The feeling of an X egg!

I flinched out of my seat. Everyone stared at me in worry. ''Guys...I sense a bad feeling. The presence of a X egg in the making!'' Everyone got out of their seats. Too bad Ikuto didn't have one!

I gestured for everyone to follow me. Ran character changed with me. My x hair clip turned into a glowing red heart hair clip. ''Let's do this!'' I said in a very girly and ecstatic voice. Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ran was controlling me again. I wanted to blush so badly, but I just couldn't. I ran as fast as a bullet.

There was a girl who looked at least 9 to me. She was lying on the ground, crying in sadness. ''Saruhi!'' yelped Tadase. He was almost crying as he ran up to the stressed girl. We all knew instantly that this was Tadase's sister.

''I'll never be liked by anybody. Everyone hates me. I'm a nobody. Nikadou-sensei was hiding somewhere. He just turned the egg into an X egg.

Saruhi fainted. I gasped and stood up. The charm had faded. ''Are you ready Ran?'' I asked sternly. ''Yeah! Ready when you are,'' a determined Ran said bravely. ''Unlock my heart! Amulet Heart!'' I was transformed into Amulet Heart now. ''Amu? hurry!'' Ran yelled inside me. Everybody hates me! I hate everyone!'' spoke the soul of the X egg. ''No! Don't speak such words. We all love you! Your family is there to support you. You are never alone Saruhi-chan.'' I spoke bravely.

''No! I'm alone and that won't change! I feel that everyone is by me because of sympathy!'' yelled the egg. It was in the shape of a black silhouette. ''Rage of darkness!'' I screamed. I was covered in darkness. Everybody else was vulnerable. Utau couldn't take it anymore. Even if her powers were from Easter, they could still help Amu-chan. ''Seraphic Charm!'' she shouted without hesitation. I gasped.

Utau never had helped me out before. ''Listen to the voice of your heart Saruhi. We all love you so much,'' Utau said in a mature and motherly voice. A side of her I've never seen before.

''Angel Cradle. Song of the inner heart!

Utau began singing.

Deep In Your Heart, there is an angel.

Love is your guide, your heart is filled with content. Don't you ever doubt your heart. I love you my dear. I love you my dear.

Utau had finished singing. The tears started to well up in her eyes. ''Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent,'' she added. It was my cue. I formed the shape of a heart with my fingers.

''Open Heart!'' I sent a large ray of pink lights and hearts at the corrupted soul. It screamed before it turned into an angel-like character, but very different from El. She wore a lace-up white gown with pink trims. She had rosette dark hair slightly different than Amu and had baby pink wings. ''Thank you for saving me, Utau and Amu. We will meet again some time soon,'' said the soft and angelic voice before it returned to the now clear and cleansed egg. Saruhi woke up. ''Nothing can keep me down! I am a good Saruhi! Like an angel,'' she beemed.

Tadase gave all of us a thankful glare, for saving his sisters egg.

Author Comments: Ikuto is already considered an adult and is living in Amu's house to be safe from the Easter corporation. Yeah, I know. My story is different from others. Thats why this site is called


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: The Fireworks Festival:

Author Comments: Hello! Amuko Angel here. I really got some helpful reviews here. I am going to do my best to make my story meet your requirements. Now for summary...

Ikuto finds a flier to a fireworks festival. Amu invites the gang over. But she doesn't know whats in store for her.

Story: Today is a Saturday. I was very bored. And Ikuto was having the day to himself, I guess.

Ran, Miki,and Su were huddled in a circle. We were outside on a sunny day, currently chatting on the green grass. Mom and dad were signing up my little brat sister into preschool today. So I figured out that it was safe to bring out my shugo chara's.

Ran had a mischievous grin on her little face. ''So,'' Ran smirked suspiciously. ''How's it going with that... Yoru,'' she teased as she popped out her pompoms. Miki's cheeks tinted red when she heard the word Yoru. ''I-I...Umm. I guess it's okay. But I really want to know who he likes,'' said a very timid Miki.

''Well. Bake him some cookies! Then talk to him,'' Su suggested. ''No. I don't want to bribe him. Amu? What do you think I should do?'' asked a very desperate Miki. ''Uhum! I told you not to fall in love with former chara's,'' I huffed sternly, with a cold tone in my voice.''PLEASE?'' asked all the girls. ''With sugar on top,'' added Su. '' With fluffy pompoms,'' pleaded Ran. ''If you don't, I'll tell Yoru everything you feel about Ikuto. And you know how he likes to tell everyone everything he hears,'' smirked Miki.

I gasped. Well you little bitch,'' I cursed. ''Ugghh...I guess I won't win this fight. Oh well,'' I sighed. ''Yes!'' shouted the bratty chara's.

I felt something warm behind me. All the chara's were laughing because I was clueless of what was happening. Then I felt something wrap around my lower waist. I shrieked.''H-H-H-HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' I turned around quickly and saw the very handsome beast... Ikuto.

''Don't scare me like that. And don't touch me,'' I sneered, backing away from Ikuto. ''Relax Amu-koi,'' chukled Ikuto. ''It's not like I'm going to rape you,'' he added with a hurt expression. My eyes softened when I met his. I suddenly felt serenely calm.

''I-I'm sorry. I really get surprised by your actions,'' I said softly. Then his face became a smile as he held a colorful flier.

''A-Amu? I was wondering if you would go with me,'' Ikuto shrieked with a tone of hesitant, as he handed me the paper.

Fireworks Festival-

place: Nadeshiko Park

Time: 2:30 PM

Fun festival. Wear Kimono's or Yukata's. Carnival games and rides. Beautiful garden. Fireworks at night.

Live Music-

I looked at the flier and gasped. ''Wwwwweeeeeeeeee!'' I jumped up and hugged Ikuto. Ikuto took that as a yes. I noticed that I character changed with Ran, then I glared at her.

''Great! I'll call Utau and the others,'' I chirped. ''Shit,'' cursed Ikuto under his breath, quiet enough for only Yoru to hear. Ikuto really wanted to go alone with Amu, because he had something very important to tell her.

I held Ikuto's hand and dragged him into my room and locked the door. We both sat on the bed. I was very ecstatic. I grabbed the phone and called Tadase first. ''Hey Tadase-kun. There's a festival tomorrow at 2:30. Wear a yukata or kimono tommorow,'' I spoke. ''Okay. Thanks for the invite,'' he said plainly and hung up. Then I called everyone else.

* * *

I made Ikuto call Utau since she was his sister. ''Umm... Hey sis. There's this festival tommorow at 2:30. Amu wanted to invite you,'' he said. ''Ah! You mean the Nadeshiko festival? I,Labyrinth Butterfly,am performing over ther,''Utau boasted. Ikuto and Utau argued and laughed for about 5 minutes and hung the phone up. ''We're meeting at Yaya's. But Utau can't come because she's performing and needs to get there early,'' Ikuto chirped. I nodded.-

Sunday:-

It was 1 o'clock. I snooped around in dad's closet and found one of his yukata's he used to wear when he was Ikuto's age. Dad WAS a beanstalk, but he's not that tall anymore. What the heck! Does he shrink?!

Miki was talking to Yoru.

''Hey Yoru? Since you are a really good friend of mine. Please tell me, who do you love?'' Yoru immediately flushed crimson red. ''U-u-hummm... a shugo chara,'' he said. ''She is very artistic and loves blue,'' he added. He then realized he gave away too much detail and made it obvious, he loved Miki!

Miki's heart raced. She wanted to flip, but that would ruin her levelheaded personality.''I-I-I... I like you too Yoru,'' Miki said timidly.

But then, I stormed into the room. Ran and Su were stalking on Miki and Yoru. '' Where's that Ikuto bitch,'' I asked. 'O-o! Ya hear that Iku-san? Your girlfriend called you a bitch,'' smirked a mischievous Ran. ''Hoeeeeee!'' I yelped. ''So. Su? Where's Ikuto?'' I said in a fake sweet voice. ''Ikuto's hiding from you. He doesn't want to wear a Japanese outfit. Gumdrops under the bed,'' said Su sweetly.

Su loved to make nicknames for everybody. I stomped and looked under the bed and saw a hissing Ikuto. I rolled him out of the bed and threw the yukata at his face. ''Here. WEAR!'' I yelled. Ikuto sighed and got up. Then he ruffled my hair. I hissed at him.

Ikuto immediately stripped of all his clothing except his boxers. I flushed at the sight of his abs. He looked very skimpy and freakishly thin and long with his clothes on. But his muscles were obviously hidden in his clothing. ''What's wrong? Like what you see?'' smirked Ikuto. ''I scowled and turned my head around to hide my great embarrassment.

Then I went into the restroom to change into my kimono. It has pink cherry-blossoms on it. It is trimmed with gold-like satin.

I came out and saw Ikuto curled into a ball on my bed. He meowed softly. ''How long do I have to wear this piece of shit,'' he glowered. ''Ummm... probably 6 hours. Or 1 day, I smirked.

He took out my brush and started to brush his hair. He knew I had a fear of catching lice. He gave me the brush. ''Here...Amu-koi.'' I grabbed the brush and looked at it. Midnight blue hair tangled with rosette hair. I plucked all the hair out and did my hair in a bun. I let loose random strands of hair.

Then I wore a waist bag to put the chara's in. Yes, even Yoru. That was about the nicest thing I could do without blushing in front of Ikuto. We knocked on the door to Yaya's house.

Yaya opened the door. ''Heyo guys!'' I waved at Yaya. Yaya smiled back. But when she saw Ikuto and Yoru... ''No fair! Why does this big meany pervert have to come too?!'' Tadase chuckled as he gave me a seductive look. I must blind. I don't think Tadase has a love interest for me.

smiled at me as he grabbed Yaya's hand. ''Ey joker! Time to go,''said an eager Kairi. I nodded and dragged Ikuto down the path-walk as we walked to the park.

We saw Utau and ran up to her. She was backstage. ''Hey Uta-chan!'' I yelled and hugged Utau. She was forced to work for the Easter corporation. So if she attacks us, we know she had to.

She had to sing soon.

''Be who you want to be, oh yeah. Shine like a diamond, yeah. Oh- yeah! Sing with your hearts content,That's right! You're just one of a kind, b-baby! I see an aura in your light, I see your future is so bright. So won't you see your so special, you are just one of a kind, y-y-yeaah! Yeah! You are my light.''

I noticed that this song was to bring people closer to their hearts egg. I smiled, knowing that work would be easier.

After applause's, Tadase gave me one of those perverted looks again. He aggressively grabbed my hand and pushed me into a quiet area between the trees. I gulped. ''T-T-Tadase?!'' I stuttered at his actions. '' Listen here woman! Stay away from that lil' bastard Ikuto!'' yelled Tadase. Kiseki smirked and stared me right in the pupil and sat on the grass. ''You can't tell me what to do! I l-l-ove Ikuto and that won't change!'' I gasped. ''Oh. But I love you Am-koi. And I king gets what he wants and WHO he wants,'' demanded Tadase. I sobbed. Tadase slammed me against a tree. His would be self is a demanding king. His true self is controlling him now. My head was aching. I felt a little droozy. He held my face and forced a kiss on me... MY LIPS. I cried even harder. I don't like this, what's happening to me.

The gang was brainstorming on attractions to visit. 'Let's check on Amu and Tadase,'' Ikuto said sternly with a glare nobody would say no to. They nodded.

They walked into a garden with flowing trees and Sakura blossoms. Ikuto sensed Amu. It was strange. He had cat-like instincts, so he could track down Amu.

He gestured for the others to follow. He heard a painful sobbing voice. They saw Amu on the ground all bruised and beaten up. Tadase was lying on top of her. Amu had cuts and scrapes on her. ''Get off of her!'' screamed a furious Ikuto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4: I'm Confused...

Author Comments: Hello! Amuko Angel here! I'm so happy to get over 160 views in just 4 in a half days! Thanks so much for all you readers! I love you!

Summary: Amu is horrified to go back to school today. But she manages to go. She is confused by the way Tadase acts. A week ago, he was such a sweet loving boy. And now, he's a horrible king! What will Amu do?

Story: AMU'S DREAM OF THE NADESHIKO FESTIVAL):

''You little bastard! I don't get you!'' screamed Ikuto. Yaya and Rima took turns slapping Tadase and went up to me.

''Please. Don't. I'm okay girls,'' I said in a whispery tone. I was wincing in pain. ''Oh no! What will we do?'' panicked Yaya. She started to sob loudly. She has a babyish personality, but it's sometimes good. Because I know she cares for me. ''Tadase?! You little... I'm confused! What are you, a two face? NO. You evil traitor!'' yelled Utau.

''Stay away from MY Amu,'' yelled Tadase. ''Fuck you! You're abusing Amu! HOW can I stay away from...That's it Kiddy king!I will never forgive you!'' Ikuto said coldly. He let out all his raging anger.

Kairi was stopping Utau from fighting. Then everybody crowded around me. Except Ikuto. He wanted to fight Tadase at all means.

Ikuto punched Tadase in the face. Tadase smirked but somehow winced In pain.

Tadase kicked and jabbed Ikuto's thin stomach. I struggled to get up. ''Guys! Stop this,'' I yelled. Before I knew it, Ikuto was covered in sweat and had cuts on him. Tadase passed out from Ikuto's previous attack.

END FLASHBACK:

I woke up screaming. Ikuto was already awake. ''Amu!'' he yelled. Ikuto winced in pain as he made his way to me. I smiled faintly. ''Oh. It's nothing at all,'' I said softly.

Then Ikuto kissed my forehead. I suddenly grew very red. ''Hhhooooeeeeeee!'' I screamed. I was already getting a little better. But I still was in pain.

''We have school today Amu,'' said Ikuto. ''I know. I don't wanna go!'' I screamed. I was trembling with fear. ''Don't leave me Ikuto!'' I screamed.

''I won't leave you Amu-koi. I'll be by you in school. You'll be okay,'' Ikuto cried softly. But he knew that things wouldn't be easy at all for truth. The chara's were scared.

AT EASTER CORP:

Utau walked into Mr. Hichirawa's office. ( I made up that name because I didn't want Kazoumi to be evil in this story).

''I have to tell you something Miss Utau,'' said Rawa-san in a cold mysterious voice. ''Well. What is it?,'' said a somber Utau. She was like this ever since she was forced to work at Easter.

''This Tadase Hotori you saw yesterday is not the REAL him. Mr. Rawa gestured for Utau to look in the closet. She took a deep breath and opened the closet.

Utau sucked in her breath. When she saw a desperate blonde boy crying for help, she yelped. Kiseki was with him too. The REAL Kiseki. ''I'm sorry guys,'' whispered a devastated Utau. Her eyes tear up as she closed the closet.

''Why do you need them?'' Utau questioned. ''Oh. These two have a lot of useful information that I need,'' smirked Rawa-san.

AMU AND IKUTO AT SCHOOL:

We were in front of Tadase now. I was panicking.

I grabbed Ikuto's hand with my dear life and froze. Ikuto tried to budge me, but I wouldn't move. He just picked me up to my surprise, and led me to my classroom. ''Hhoooeee!'' I yelled. But I was immediately silenced by my teacher.

Ikuto shot me a cheesy grin and left the classroom.

AFTER SCHOOL:

I was with Ikuto in the courtyard. Tadase came in again.

He kept sucker punching the our backs and rears. We tried to ignore him, but he got our attention.

''STOP IT KIDDY KING!'' Ikuto yelled. ''Yeah squirt,'' I teased. Ikuto smirked. Then Tadase and Kiseki shot us charming smiles and waltzed away like nothing ever happened.

Author Comments: This chapter is MEANT to be confusing, hence the title I'm Confused


	5. Chapter 5

CH5: Baking To Lift The Spirits

Author Comments: Thank you for reviewing and reading! In this chapter, Amu and Ikuto are going to do some baking in the house when Amu's parents are out with Ami. But when Amu's parents see Ikuto in the house...HELL NO!

Story: My cuts were almost healed. I was in a good condition so far. My parents were out again with Ami. Lord knows what they were doing.

I was plopped down on a couch, lying on my stomach. Ikuto was watching TV 'The crime scene's. He was ridiculous. His fat head was almost glued to the TV screen.

''Can't you see there's somebody trying to see TV?!'' I said, annoyed, but somehow less than usual. Ikuto looked at me and smirked. ''Get your fat-ass head out of the TV!'' I yelled one more time and threw a pillow at him.

I noticed he was teasing me by his looks. A ridiculous smirk that was plastered on his face.

''There's the Amu-koi! Obnoxious, ridiculous, and whiny,'' Ikuto said. The chara's where snickering.

Ran was the loudest.

''YOU!'' I screamed, pointing my finger at Ran. Ran laughed even harder and gasped for breath. ''Ahahaha! You and Ikuto are so great together,'' Ran teased.

''When's the wedding? I'll bake the cake,'' Su offered, smiling her happy-go-lucky smile.

"What will you name your children?!'' Miki chuckled.

''OH!OH! Will your child be a pervert like you?'' Yoru yelled, loud enough for the whole planet earth to hear. Everyone knows the definition of pervert is IKUTO HOSHINA. But Ikuto likes Tsukiyomi better. So, Tsukiyomi Ikuto it is.

I nearly choked to death. ''You little gypsies,'' I yelled furiously. Ikuto was so timid and quiet, it was freaky!

He blushed and fake laughed. 'I'll kill you Yoru!'' Ikuto raged. But I knew he was playing. I meant to dive at Ran, the culprit who started it all. But I fell straight onto Ikuto's chest and knocked him over...I was on top of him.

MY face. My face. MY FACE?! $%*! My face was right on top of Ikuto's. He gave me a seductive look, the ones Tadase-kun gives me recently. Ikuto took his hands and grabbed my face. He held it still so I couldn't move. ''I-Ikuto? Wha-wha...'' Ikuto silenced me and kissed me on the lips. I felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time. Before I could get any more embarrassed, I immediately got off Ikuto.

''Wow...Sorry Amu. I didn't mean to,'' Ikuto said, feeling guilty.

''Nah. You're fine,'' I blushed.

''How about some baking to lift the spirits up?'' Su suggested.

''Kay. Sounds fine,'' I said.

''No way!'' argued Ikuto.

''Is too,'' I smirked back.

''Nu-uh,'' Ikuto yelled. ''Is too and you have no other choice,'' I said.

''Fine, fine. I'm being nice this time, woman.'' Ikuto grumbled, getting up slowly to follow me.

I put out the baking supplies. We all decided to bake cookies. I gave one tray to Ikuto. Ikuto studied it. ''What's that for?'' he asked puzzlingly. We all laughed. He is one dumbass weirdo.

I bought out the eggs, butter, sugar, cake mix, milk, and vanilla. I don't know what materials there even is in a cake! So Su told me what to bring out. I was puzzled and confused. ''Su-chan? Can you help me out here?'' I pleaded.

''Chip, Syrup, Whip!'' Su chanted. Now Su was in control. My hairclip turned into a glowing clover.

''Nuh-uh-uh! Not like that, like this,'' I cheered, taking the bowl Ikuto was mixing and putting it down. I saw a full cake mix box. "Where's the eggs. What an unfortunate brain you got Ikuto-san!'' I chirped. I put a decent amount of cake mix and eggs. Sugar, milk, and vanilla wouldn't do well for a cake. I put in butter. God knows how much. (I'm not good at fractions or baking.)

I took out a whisk produced Su's magic. Then my charm faded. I turned on the whisk machine on high mix. ''What the fuck?!'' I yelped as a little bit of mix flew on Ikuto and me. Yoru was trying to pry open the fridge for some fish.

I groaned. Ikuto and I took turns mixing the batter. ''You'd definitely be a horrible housewife Amu-koi,'' Ikuto teased.

''That's fucking offensive you little lousy cat,'' I said. ''Yeah! You're too retarded for any girl to even like you,'' I scowled.

"Geez woman, you're too cold for me. Brr!'' Ikuto snickered.

''You asked for it,'' I screamed. I took a dough roller from the utensil box and chased Ikuto around the house swatting him. ''SHOO! SHOO! You perv!'' I yelled.

Ikuto snatched the roller from my hand and hit me on my bottom. He picked me up like a baby and carried me to my room and immediately closed the door and ran back to the kitchen.

2 MINUTES LATER AT THE KITCHEN:

I put the cake in the oven. ''I'm right that Amu's a whiny baby on the cake,'' Ikuto whispered to the chara's.

''I heard that idiot,'' I said angrily, but my voice was more normal. ''My cake will say Ikuto's a bastard on it,'' I shot back, sticking my tough out.

Ikuto scowled and turned on the TV.

''Now shut up Amu-koi. I'm watching Death Note,'' Ikuto said. His fat ass head was glued to the TV.

I sighed and sat on the kitchen counter. I could see the back of Ikuto's head and he couldn't see me. So I stared at him. I wonder what it would feel like to play with Ikuto's midnight blue hair. To see his abs. I swear I could faint at the thought of that.

45 MINUTES LATER:

'' Come here brats! Cake's ready. So it's time to decorate!'' I yelled. Everyone got up and came to the counter. Ikuto took longer to get his fat ass to the counter. ''You could split the cake in half. Amu could decorate one side, and Ikuto decorate the other,'' Miki said.

Ikuto nodded. ''Sounds okay.''

He took blue icing and divided the cake in half with it. I took pink and did the same.

I made a fox face with icing. Ikuto made... DUH. WHAT ELSE? YORU!

I put the cake on the counter. Miki drew it on her sketchpad. ''Voila,'' said Miki. We admired the cake until me heard the door unlock. ''OH SHIT,'' I YELPED. Ikuto sweat dropped. O-o.

Midori and Tsumugu came in with Ami. They went to the carnival and apparently, I lost track of the fucking time.

''Uh...Um... HEY MOM, DAD,AMI,'' I went up to hug them. I always yell when I'm nervous.

Tsugumu saw a cat-like man in front of him. ''AMU! WHAT IS THIS BOY DOING HERE? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THEM TO OUR HOUSE. I BET YOU BOTH TANGELED,'' he yelled.

"NO NO NO! I DON'T LET THESE THINGS HAPPEN DAD! HE'S A GOOD BOY. YEAH, AND... um...''

Ikuto cut me off. ''We had home ec class, we were supposed to bake a cake together for a grade,'' Ikuto said politely.

''May I ask your name please?'' Midori asked. Ami ran up to me and hugged me.

''Ikuto Tsukiyomi. But my adopted name is Hoshina,'' Ikuto-san said with a hint of fear.

''Tsukiyomi...Tsukiyomi... WAIT! I knew your father! He was a very nice violinist,'' said Tsugumu. ''Yeah. He was. Wait! He WAS? You mean dad gave up his career?'' asked Ikuto. ''No. Aruto's dead,'' said Midori. Ikuto hid his face with his hair and looked at the ground.

He tried to hide his face. ''Well. I'll be leaving now,'' said Ikuto. He left Yoru here, so I knew he had a plan to get back in.

I'll go to my room,'' I said. I picked up my bag, which held all the chara's in it.

I dashed my way upstairs and locked the door. Ikuto was already in the room. He was quiet. VERY quiet

Author Comments: How did you like my chapter? I tried to make it funny but pinch in some serious.

Next Super Short Summary: Ikuto reveals his past to Amu on chapter 6: Your Past


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6: Your Past**

**Author Comments: This chapter is serious. But expect some arguments. Surprise... Ikuto is feeling very broken hearted. He tells Amu about his complete past. He gives away all his secrets except one, or maybe two...**

Ikuto was very quiet and somber. It bothered me a lot. Ikuto buried his face in his knees, curling up into a ball. I approached him cautiously, gave him a warm look, even though he may have not seen it.

''Ikuto,'' I said somberly. I didn't like to see anybody sad. I sat beside him on the bed. The charas were silent. Yoru was unusually silent; it was disturbing to see the small cat without a mischievous smile.

''I'm horrible. I didn't even know my own father was dead. I don't even deserve to live,'' Ikuto mumbled softly. I could tell he was trying not to cry very hard. I wish I could comfort him. But he scares me a lot. I love him so much, but if I make a wrong move, it might take a long time for him to like me again.

''That's not true Ikuto. You know it. I look like I don't like you. But I'm really transparent when it comes to feelings. You make me happy Ikuto. I don't know why your father gave you away, but I'm sure he still at least cared a little for you,'' I blurted. I immediately blushed. This wasn't the normal way I talk to Ikuto. It's only once in a blue moon.

''How should you know?! You don't even know my motherfucking family?!'' he growled.

I jumped at his words. ''Well I'm sure everybody has a heart!'' I furiously retorted.

We glared at each other and looked away. Then after minutes of silence, Ikuto decided to talk again.

''The truth is. Everything I told you is nothing but lies. My biological parents never abandon me.'' Ikuto whispered, his head resting on his knees. Yoru still kept silent.

''What?!'' I gasped. ''You knew you could trust me, dammit!''

''Well I don't want people to know what's going on since the day I was born,'' he replied hastily.

''Please Ikuto. You know me very well. You knew me for 6 long years. We helped each other out even though we were enemies. We still do. I can help you. If shugo chara's exist, then anything else can,'' I pleaded, hands reaching out and putting it on his shoulder in comfort.

''Amu,'' he said smiling at me. He was still devastated. But the rate lowered down a little. A thin trek of tears leaked down, plopping onto his hands.

I scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand and held it. ''Utau and I were living happily with our biological parents, Aruto and Souko. Utau and I were outside playing. Then this beastly man picked Utau and I right off our own property. We haven't seen our real parents since then. He was horrible. Utau is a very good actor. So she looks like a regular teen. Utau was constantly beaten by her ''father.'' We both were abused sexually, physically, and mentally. That's when I wished with all my heart to be free from the living hell. Then I gave birth to Yoru. Believe it or not, Utau lives with Yaya. She finally finished her deal with Kazoumi. The reason why we work for Easter is because they... I honestly don't know why. But Utau is still working for them. I'm risking my life being here with you. Amu, you are special to me you know. You are really fun to tease. You are my first real friend,'' Ikuto gave a weak smile, blushing. I was speechless.

''Ikuto,'' I sighed. I hugged him. He stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into my embrace. I was blushing, at least he couldn't see it.

''Oi Amu!'' he teased. He ruffled my hair.

''Oh you little teaser,'' I gleefully chirped as I ruffled his hair back.

Then it turned into a war. I took a pillow and threw it at him. He rubbed a pillow in my face.

''Pillow fight!'' screamed all the chara's. They cheered for their contestants. ''Go Amu! Amu, Amu!'' Ran cheered waving her pompoms in the air. ''Amu wow!'' Miki cheered. She picked up a random object and tossed it at Ikuto. It was her sketchpad. Yoru and Su were really shy. They watched the two whacked chara's cheer their hearts out.

Ikuto put a pillow on my face and pushed me against a wall. He was out of breath. I sat on the bed, trying to regain my normal heartbeat.

I exchanged glances with Ikuto. He blushed a lot lately. He was almost like Yoru.

''Amu?'' Ikuto said. ''Yeah,'' I asked. ''About my feelings for you... I-I-I. No. Never mind. Forget it,'' Ikuto cowered. I nodded confusingly.

**Author Comments: Did you like this chapter? It's very slightly different from the others.**

**Super Short Summary For Next Chapter:**

**Tadase is acting very strange lately. One time he's like his old friendly self, and the other, like his recently bastard self.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7: Huh?

Me: O.o In this chapter, Amu sees the jerk Tadase and gets in a fight with him. But while walking home, she sees him at Easter, she approaches him, but he acts totally different. What's going on?

…... …... …...

Amu's P.O.V:

I hummed a gentle tune as I skipped my way out of class. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see the pestering teacher with glasses. "Himamori-san? You left this locket in your desk. I decided you'd need it case of Easter stuff," Nikaidou-sensei stated, holding the Humpty lock dangling in front of us.

"It doesn't hurt to call me Hinamori for once, does it? But still, thank you," I smiled fondly at the former Easter member.

Su waved at Nikaidou-sensei. After we opened his heart, he established a bond with Su, now Su gives him tea and cookies every time we see him in class. Strange that no one has noticed the mysterious snacks appearing on his desk. I bid him a good day before descending down the halls. I sense something strange, as I heard a melancholic voice in my head. I was overridden with confusion. "Help me Hinamori-san. Danger is lurking everywhere," the voice spoke in my head. I gasped, the voice belonged to Tadase. But this was different, he was speaking in his normal voice. Unlike the Tadase now, who was an evil bastard.

"Amu-chan," my little charas comforted me. They could read my thoughts and intentions, and this thought was frightening. I entered the courtyard. The guardians were kind of upset for some reason and they broke the meetings early, leaving in a depressed mood. The king was not in attendance. I sighed loudly as sat down by the water fountain.

"What am I going to do? Tadase's a two face jerk and so many things are coming up in life. Will I ever find the courage to confess? How does he feel about me?" I whispered, a small tear plopped on my lap. Su took a dainty, green handkerchief and wiped the tear away.

"You should know better than that, Amu-chan." A sickening sweet voice startled me, mocking. "Your mine and only mine," a chuckled. My eyes widen but didn't dare look back.

Tadase smirked and sat beside me. His hand moved to my face. Thinking fast, I caught his hand and squeezed it hard, he let go. I stood up quickly and walk away. He caught me by the waist, I tried to jerk away, but he held tight. I turned around and I pry his hands off my waist. "Dammit you! I'm sick and tired at your possessive behavior. You should just stay out of my life!" I screamed. A dam broke, he was being a jerk, my eyes welled up.

Tadase pushed me against the fountain, almost pushing me over. He hissed into my ear. "I would never let you go. If you're so fucking pissed off at me, so what? That makes you more vulnerable," Tadase seductively whispered into my ear.

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU" I screamed. I managed to wriggle my hand from his grip. I slapped his face as hard as I could. Then I pushed him away. "That's what you get," I sobbed, running away, as fast as I could.

"I just want him to die! I can't take this anymore!"

"Amu-chan. You shouldn't be so negative, no matter what. When there's a rainy time, there will be a rainbow, a beauty in this world," Su comforted me. She sat on my shoulder, patting my pink locks in a comforting manner. I smiled weakly for show, but I was hurting inside. I wouldn't mind screaming at the world, it was an unfair place.

I sensed a strange aura around me as I walked past a looming building. I looked at the sign, it had the crappy word 'Easter' on it. I growled. But then I heard a voice in my head, telling me to go there. "What the hell," I muttered. I chara-changed with Ran, and strapped on the heart speeders. I flew past the building and I hid behind a bush. Then I saw a security guard disappear inside the building, an entrance. I smirked and twirled in a circle. "Stop it Ran!" I screamed in my head. I hated it when Ran made me act like a 4 year old. "We're gonna see what crap is in store!" I heartily cheered, sweat dropping in my head. WHAT THE HELL?! SHE CAN CUSS! But then again, she's probably influenced by me!

I crept back to the entrance, and found it unlocked, so sneaked in. I saw Utau frowning as she wrote lyrics on a pad of paper, with two men in black behind her. I sneaked past her "Amu-chan. Listen to the voices," a voice spoke sweetly in my head. It comforted me in a strange way. Then I heard a very deafening sound, a sound of footsteps behind me. I gulped, I have a fair guess on who it was.

I couldn't help it. I turned around to see Tadase with a usual soft expression on his face. "What are you doing here two faced jerk?!" I scowled questionably. My chara change wore out.

"I see you've met the bad version of me Hinamor-san?" Tadase sighed.

"You little two face! What is THAT supposed to mean?" I huffed impatiently.

"You mustn't know for your safety," he sighed somberly.

"Whaaaaaat? So now you're trying to protect me? You almost killed me before, you jerk" I yelled.

"Just shut up. Do want people to get suspicious? I suggest you be careful," Tadase covered my mouth.

I glared at him, and walked blindly away.

Tadase's P.O.V:

I couldn't tell anybody anything for the sake of my friends' safety. They could all get hurt. I could sense hurt and anger in Hinamori's eyes. My mirror clone is supposed to break Amu so they could have an easier time hunting down the embryo. I'm scared to find out about the terrible things my other self has done to her.

"So? What happened, Tadase? There's awfully a lot on your mind," Rawa-san's voice made me sick. "Better answer me or who knows how much risk your friends will be in,"

I clenched my jaw. "I saw Hinamori-san today. She was snooping around here," Grinding out the words was the hardest thing I've ever done.

"Good job my puppet! Tell me more about the embryo," he exclaimed, ruffling my neatly combed blonde hair.

"Peasant," Kiseki murmured. This made me smile a little in my heart. At least somebody's here. I took a seat and I began to speak about the embryo, without a say.

AMU'S P.O.V:

"Tadase-kun," I whispered. It was already night and I had cowered and I 'retreated'. I lay under the covers, currently suffering major flashbacks. I kept saying his name. I don't like him or anything. I'm just concerned for him. I wish Ikuto was here to comfort me. I want him to hug me and I want him to say I love you. I want him to be here by my side. How I love that thieving feline. I forget about all my worries when I'm around him.

Though he's a sly pervert, clearly an unsuitable match for my-would be self, I don't care at all. I don't think Ikuto would return his feelings for me.

He just says that I'm fun to mess around with. He could be a playboy for all I know. I buried my head in a stuff toy. Will I ever get out of this hell hole?

…...…... …... …... ..

Me: This chapter is kinda completely different from the rest. I'm losing my sense of humor! Noooooo! PLZ pm me if you have any funny jokes or ideas! I'd gladly appreciate it!


End file.
